The Weird and Uncanny Year at Hogwarts
by Yamaguchi
Summary: It was the trio’s 5th year at hogwarts and after Cedric’s death nothing was ever the same. But unlike other story’s this isn’t about harry or any one of the trio, its about the new comers who show the sides of the trio they never thought existed.


Chapter 1

Ron looked around for Harry or Hermoine, but both was better. The unlucky part for Ron was that he had to board the train soon and could not see them at all. There were people everywhere, then he finally saw them and ran before they had to board the train.

ÒOi, Harry!Ó Ron yelled when he was close to them

Thats when Ron wasnÕt paying attention and ran right into a girl. They both fell backwards and landed hard on the floor.

ÒWhat the hell is you problem? donÕt you know were your going, you idiot!Ó

ÒWhat do you mean, your the one who was in the wayÓ

Òha! youÕve got to be kidding me your the one who ran into me!Ó

Harry and Hermoine looked to were the commotion was and not to there surprise was Ron and some girl fighting.

Eve looked every where to find Liz and then she saw the fight and there was Liz biting some guy Ôs head off. Eve looked around for support from Nat, Anne, or Alex but they were wraped around in their own world. Nat was talking to some guy with blonde-white hair. Anne and Alex were in their own little world making up another cray but ingenious plan (Fear the Sporks). Eve looked back at Liz thinking ÔshitÕ.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermoine were walking up to Ron.

ÒRon, whats the big deal just stop fighting and walk awayÓÓ

ÒYeah Ron, Hermoines rightÓ

Hermoine and Harry were trying to convince Ron that there was no point in fighting but thats Ron for ya.

ÒDo you think that i am just going to let her winÓÓ

ÒRon you donÕt even know herÓ Ó

Liz interupted.

ÒCongrajulations, for being the biggest ass in the school, who is so self centered that when he walks into somebody and he thinks its their fault. What should we call you now, Mr. selfcentredÓ

ÒThe names Ron, try using it, its only a three letter word. ShouldnÕt be to hard to memorise for youÓ

ÒWell, Ronnie , get over yourselfÓ

ÒWhy donÕt you get over yourself, you ignerant buttface. I guess thats what i should start calling you now, buttfaceÓ

Òoh, really orginal, and by the way the names Liz call me anytihng else you die! And now i say ÔGood-day to you Sir RonaldÕÓ

With that Liz made a mock curtesy turned around and was about to walk away when she noticded that no one else was there, everybody was gone. Eve,Alex, Anne and Nat had all left on the train without her. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry all noticed this to and you could hear Ron saying ÔBloody HellÕ under his breath.

ÒJust great, its my first year here and iÕm supposed to be in fifth year and i missed the shity train, the stupid idiots left without me.Ó Liz tenned to talk to herself when something went wrong and this was one of those times.

On the train

Eve found Nat, Alex and Anne.

ÒwhereÕs Liz?Ó

Everybody from the group was wondering this.

ÒShe was fighting some guy with ginger hairÓ Eve answered like it wasnÕt a big deal.

Òoh, i think thatÕs RonÓ Nat said wondering if that was the right name.

ÒHow the hell did you know that you have only been here for an hourÓ Alex said

ÒI was talking to Draco and he told me that Ron was the guy Liz was fighting. For some reason he had disgust written all over he face and it was in his voice as he said the name RonÓ

Alyssa kinda daydreamed off wondering if that was the right name and why Draco saidit with such digust, he never told her why.

Eve looked at Nat in total shock but Anne and Alex were used to it. Eve had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes, she was not the kindest but she was the amatuer goth of the group. Nat had really light brown hair with blonde strikes that was about half down her back with these eyes that changed color, so no one really knew what color they were, one moment her eyes were green the next there blue. Nat was evil and yet cunning. Anne was just as or more evil than Nat and she had the craziest ideas ever. Anne had a bit longer than shoulder length dark red hair with blue eyes. Then there was Alex, her personality was the same as AnneÕs because they were, well, twins its not that they looked alike it was that they were born on the sameday and 1 minute apart from each other, it was like the brains were conected.Some people may say its creepy and others may understand.Alexx had blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes.Finally, the one who was left behind, Elizabeth but smart people called her Liz. Liz had brown hair that was down to her shoulder with layers and brown eyes. Liz was probably the most easily amused person at Hogwarts, one minute sheÕll be talking and the next sheÕll be bursting out laughing, it was really weird and random.

The four girls shrugged and entered the nearest emptiest cabin and just started chating, sleeping, laughing, and plotting.

At the Station

Hermoine walked up to the girl who was stranded with them and started talking.

ÒSo...whats your name?Ó

ÒMy names Liz, what about you?Ó

Liz wouldnÕt lift her eyes from the ground.

ÔMaybe i should apologize to that Ron guy but maybe i shouldnÕt, i was kinda rude to him but he deserved it, he was kinda cute but he seemed like such a jerk, i donÕt know what to do, dammit!Ó

ÒMy nameÕs Hermoine and thats Harry (Hermoine pointed at Harry who waved) and IÕm sure you met Ron.Ó

Liz looked up at Hermoine

ÒWhat are we going to do now, Hermoine?Ó

Hermoine looked at Ron and then Harry saying

ÒDo you still have that flying car?Ó

On the train

Eve looked at Nat.

ÒWho is this Draco person?Ó

ÒOh, heÕs this guy i met during the summer he is really cool and evilÓ

Nat was lost in her own little world after that.

ÒWhat do you think Alex?Ó

ÒI think she likes but who are we to say.Ó

Anne cut in before Alex could say more.

ÒWhat about Liz did she miss the train or something? I havenÕt seen her at all.Ó

ÒYeah, probably but sheÕll get here eventuallyÓ

At the station

ÒWhat do you think, it was lost if the forest. How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts now?Ó

Ron was going balitic. Liz kept looking at the ground and whenever she looked up she had worry in her eyes, everybody there could see it.

Harry thought of something.

ÒWhy donÕt we fly?Ó

Liz looked up with confusion written all over her face and if you didnÕt know her, the happens a lot.

ÒWhat do you mean fly? We canÕt fly, can we?Ó

Liz looked sceptical.

ÒWhy else do you think we have brooms? Jeez use your headÓ Ron mocked.

Hermoine looked at Ron, with anger in her eyes. The look was scary enough to make Ron cringe.

ÒWell sorry, if i am confused about this whole magic, witch, warlock thing. I am not into this stuff. Stop being such a jerk and just shut for one minute, since i have known you, will please just do that?Ó

ÒDonÕt have a spaz acttack, sorry...Ó

Ron looked at Liz like she was crazy which some people may say is true.


End file.
